


Up is Down

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, One Shot, Play Fighting, Short, Short One Shot, Snark, Sparring, Training, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You’re too stubborn for your own good,”
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Up is Down

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Yoruichi," Soifon said, eyes wide, a determined smile on her features. "I know you too well."

"Funny," Yoruichi laughed, a gleaming grin on her face, arms crossed. "I could say that same about you, Soifon."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Soifon retorted, eye to eye with the former captain. "No, you would _love_ that!" She grinned like a maniac and moved forward for a surprise attack, but Yoruichi caught on and grabbed Soifon's hand.

"Maybe I would," Yoruichi replied, mock-offended, still smiling. "Or you're still not over our match from long ago." She gripped Soifon and yanked her down to the ground, rolling the captain over onto her back.

Soifon felt the wind knocked out of her, grimacing, "Don't play coy with me," she grumbled.

"And they say _I'm_ the weird one," Yoruichi said, reaching out her hand and swiftly lifting Soifon up onto her feet. "I'm willing to bet that it's an ego thing."

"Believe me, ego is the last thing I have a problem with," Soifon spoke, rubbing her arms and the back of her neck, smiling slightly.

"Oh I know you're the best," Yoruichi said cheerfully. "I'm just the better one at combat training."

"In your dreams."

"Nope, only in yours."


End file.
